


Cover Art for "Hearts and Souls"

by flareonfury



Series: Hearts and Souls [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Heart and Souls (1993), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Amazing Spider-Man (2012), The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Art, Cover Art, F/M, Gen, Ghost Whisperer Darcy Lewis, Ghosts, Inspired by a Movie, Multiple Crossovers, One Big Happy Family, posters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-26
Updated: 2013-10-31
Packaged: 2017-12-16 05:50:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/858565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flareonfury/pseuds/flareonfury
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While yes the fic isn't up yet or finished, but I can't help myself... I really wanted to get this up and see if anyone would be interested in the story.</p>
<p>Main focus is going to be on the Darcy, the four ghosts - Howard, Maria, Mary, and Peggy - along with Tony, Steve, and Peter. This story was inspired by the movie Heart & Souls (1993) which stars Robert Downey Jr. It's not going to be completely based on that film though, but you can get a little idea of the storyline of the fic by checking out that film.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Summary for the Fic: Darcy Lewis was just like anyone else. Well... not really, but no one knows the truth about her. When she was born, four people died. They were stuck to her, and she was stuck with them. But that's not even half of it. Under the internship of Jane Foster, Darcy hits and tases Thor (yeah that one!). That's just the beginning though. There's a reason why four ghosts are attached to her, a reason that they didn't even realize until now.
> 
>  
> 
> The summary could probably use some work, but basically its reworking the MCU as if Darcy can see ghosts, and not just any ghosts - but Peggy Carter, Howard and Maria Stark, and Mary Parker. Most of what is canon stays canon except a few dates were pushed up & whatnot to fit with the story.

 

Please do not repost these ANYWHERE. Post a link directing people here instead. Thanks! ^^


	2. Darcy and the Starks (Posters)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter features posters that feature Darcy with the Starks. I'm going to be making other posters with Darcy with the other main characters so don't worry about that.
> 
> This is dedicated to everyone who showed interest in the story - it really encouraged me to keep going. I'm already over 6k, and no way near done, so hopefully this story will be long (but good!).

Darcy, Howard, Maria, and Tony:  
(with tagline)  
(without tagline)

 

Darcy and Tony:  



	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another general Poster.

All Main Characters:  


Darcy/Steve/Tony/Peter (which is clearly the basis of the above poster):  



	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy/Steve posters.... ♥ Plus of course a Steve/Darcy & Peggy poster.

Steve/Darcy:  


Steve/Darcy & Peggy:  


 

Also if anyone is curious, the background to all of the posters (except for the last whole cast one) is actually from one of Iron Man 3's posters. I found a HQ image of Tony kneeling in the ocean that has enough background to be able to be used as something else, and I liked it a lot to use as the main background.


	5. Darcy, Parkers & Gwen Stacy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy with the Parkers & Gwen.
> 
> Sorry this took so long to get up... but I just hadn't really written anything for it in awhile but my muse is back and I'm writing again. I'll work on the next poster soon as well. Thanks again for all the encouragement, hopefully you'll all like the story too when it's finished.

**Darcy with Peter, Mary, and Gwen**   



	6. Darcy, Jane and Bruce

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My muse comes and goes... which is why I'm totally waiting to get this story up... I've had this poster completed a while but I forgot I hadn't published it yet so, I'm sorry! Bruce has made an appearance though (in writing) so the cast for this fic is kinda large, but I'm getting slightly used to it. God I haven't had to work with so many characters since I wrote X-Men fics...

**Darcy with Bruce and Jane**  


**Author's Note:**

> As you can see all the characters are portrayed by the same actors and actresses. One difference being Maria Stark being portrayed by Jodi Balfour (from Bomb Girls) - she's the only one that never actually had an actress play her in real life, so I had to choose for her. And since I was portraying them as their younger selves (Peggy & Howard), I did the same with Maria. 
> 
>  
> 
> PS: I suck with taglines.


End file.
